Sailor Moon's Great Escape
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: Serena is forced out of the sailor scouts and is placed in the Gundam Wing world. How will she fair as the one and only Shinigami? Who is the Raku? not a fiction for Serena and Darien fans. Duo?. sailor scoutgundam boy pairings.


SAILOR MOON'S GREAT ESCAPE By: little moonbunny  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this but the plot and the things I used to write it on. So don't sue me, for I am broke. Sorry! I know I messed with the g-boys and I like what I did. This is a confusing fiction with a new spin on an old idea and includes my fascination with gundam wing. I am sorry if this looks like some other fiction u have read and I had no idea that such existed. The beginning is more on the bare bones and the background of the story. Most crossovers are nowhere near like this. PLEASE ENJOY!  
  
It was another rainy day in Jubalin. Serena ran through the empty and eerily quiet halls of her school and out the big metal door before anyone could stop her. It was the last straw; she could take no more of the torture that she was put through by them.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Serena, you're such a crybaby. Why can't you just stand up for yourself? I mean you don't need to cry at every little thing that happens to you or someone you know. Get over it!" Raye yelled at her. Raye had a day off of school and had decided to go with Serena and the others to their school for the day after Ami offered to get her a guest pass.  
  
"For once, Serena, I have to agree with Raye. You need to be able to take care of yourself. We can't be around all the time. What would you do if you were all alone for that? You can't handle it by yourself," Ami agreed.  
  
There had been a Yuma attack at the school that had caused quite a bit of damage, and then there was the fact that Serena had faced down a bully earlier that had the intent of doing a sizable amount of harm to her after he tripped over her bag in the hall with the help of Lita and Raye. Today was just not her day. She was almost at the breaking point now, she couldn't take it if another one of her four best friends started to dump on her. It was most defiantly not the day that Saleen looked favorably upon her only living daughter and protector.  
  
"Yes, I also must agree," Mina and Lita said almost immediately after Ami was done.  
  
The girls were all alone in a secluded part of the school now and could talk freely without fear of being heard. This caused them to have quite the start to their lunch hour.  
  
"I motion for a new leader. One that will take her responsibilities seriously. I vote for Mina. And I say that all agreed raise your hand, and all opposed keep it down." Raye motioned holding her hand high.  
  
The other three girls raised their hands in almost immediate answer.  
  
"It is settled then by the majority. Mina is our new leader and Serena; by the way, I think it would be best if you no longer fought with us. You only get in the way." Raye decreed with the others consent.  
  
"But what about...........this cannot be real. There is just no way." Serena sputtered out.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is." Ami told her.  
  
End flashback  
  
Serena raced the streets and into the park. She stopped when she realized that she was at THEIR bench. The bench that her and Darien always came to, to go away and it just be they. She sat down on the bench and started to cry real heartfelt tears, not the tears of the usual crybaby, but real heartfelt, body racking, sobbing, heartbreaking tears.  
  
The hours pasted and school had let out long ago. Serena reached out to Darien through their link that they shared. She knew full well that he would be at the crown center waiting for her to come in at any moment. He had told her that he wanted to talk with her later about something so she had to let him know where she was for that to happen. Their link had grown so much after Ann and Allen that they could tell each other where they were and how they felt by concentrating on it. Serena had calmed down to the point that he wouldn't since that something was wrong, she figured that she should be fine by the time he got there also. So she called him to her.  
  
Darien arrived shortly after Serena had passed the message through the link. He looked at her oddly and then sat down next to each other.  
  
"Serena, why weren't you at the crown? I thought we were going to meet there." Darien asked.  
  
" Well, I thought that the park would be better place to talk and you did tell me that you had something to tell me this morning, right?" Serena supplied a half-truth. She would tell him after he had talked about whatever it was he needed to first.  
  
"Well, Serena, about that. I don't think we should..." he started getting up form his seat.  
  
"What? That we should what, Darien?"  
  
"Sigh that we should see one another anymore. I don't feel the same for you any more and I don't want to put you on a false lead."  
  
"If...sob...this is what you want then I would die for you. I will do as you ask and you will see me no more." Serena said, her tone of voice deadening with every syllable that came from her mouth.  
  
"I am glad that you aren't too broken over it. I will see you around then." Darien said leaving her to sit in the loneliness on the bench, the warm sun setting and the cold dark night setting in.  
  
Serena sat alone in the park with the full moon shining brightly on her poor Childs face. It was then and there that she decided that she would pray and make a wish that her mother moon would hopefully answer.  
  
"Sweet mother moon and good father sun, I am your daughter and hair, I wish to be heard. Grant my wish and hear my cry." She got on her knees and looked up to the bright moon and began her prayer. "You have given me a life and I ask of you a change. I wish to go live away from here, find new friends, ones that will keep me in their hearts for who I am and not the title that I hold. I have no further use to anyone here. I have been denied my life and my rights, let me be another person and let me have a new life. Please grant my only wish, on the eve of my 16th birthday, this very night." She sat in silence for a moment before standing.  
  
But when she stood she was no longer in the park, but in the moon palace before her mother, father and a boy about her age. He looked like her in many ways. He had the same silky bond hair and deep shining blue pools that passed as eyes. The little nose and a small crescent moon were the other features that linked this lithe boy to her in some way.  
  
"Serenity, my daughter, this is your older brother, Raku. He will come with you if you wish to follow through with your plea." Her mother walked up and gave her a hug.  
  
"We were listening sweetheart and we want to help you," her father said.  
  
" I want to go with you, my little sister, let me come, know you better and help you along the way." He approached her as her mother pulled away.  
  
"I do wish to follow through with my plea and I need someone with me who loves me. Please come with me and help me Raku," she pleaded hugging her elder brother.  
  
"I will never leave your side," he told her.  
  
" Then the two of you shall go to live on earth as brother and sister of two future gundam pilots. Quatra and Duo Maxwell. We wish you lucked. You will know all you need to know. Don't worry you will both be fine." Her mother told them. "But you will still have your memories of you past identities. Are you both sure you want to through with this?" She asked.  
  
They both nodded yes.  
  
"Then it is done."  
  
A bright flash went off and everything whited out.  
  
An alarm clock rang loudly in Duo/Serena's ear as she rolled over and slammed the snooze button on the clock. She rolled over and sat up with her feet dangling off the bed. She looked over and her brother, Raku/Quatra, was still asleep. She crept off to the bath room as her brother slept soundlessly. She didn't notice that her hair was now a rich chocolate color until she got into the bathroom and saw her reflection in the full-length mirror.  
  
She was amazed. Her body looked to be that of a slim normal girl who worked out and ran, but she knew better. She was more then human, as she had always been. Her eyes had gotten a violet tint in them and her knee length silk blond hair was now a rich chocolate brown done in a braid to about a little below her waist. She looked around in her drawers as her brother went into the bathroom and found that all she owned was red and black shirts, black jackets, black pants, and black unders. Everything in her wardrobe save a few items was black. Raku didn't change at all, lucky for him.  
  
The pair was dressed and over viewing their memories so as not to confuse them when they got started when they're TV. Flicked on to reveal a set of orders from their gundam instructors. Operation meteor was to start tomorrow. Quatra was to go down in the Middle Eastern part of Africa and Duo was to go down off of main shore Japan. Their objective was to take out oz bases and the go undercover until a new set of orders was given to them through their gundams. It was also stated that the original operation was over through so they were only targeting oz now.  
  
The pair had to prepare for the next day as soon as they could. They didn't have much time to dwell on their past lives.  
  
The next day duo was off in a shot to go to Japan while quatra headed for Africa promising that they would see one another soon.  
  
Duo didn't have too long of a flight for their home was originally in America. (For all of you wing fans, I did a lot of changes to the story so if you don't like it doesn't read it. That simple. I did this for the sake of my story line and this is a short fiction so you all can live with it. If you like it, thank you and keep on reading!)  
  
Upon landing off the coast off Japan, duo got straight to work demolishing oz bases and suits. The great destroyer was talking all the way too. She had quite the loud mouth characteristic in this life.  
  
After the suits were destroyed she proceeded to hack into the closest high school computer and enroll herself in some classes with ease. To bad the nearest high school was Abuzu and the head of the honor society was assigned to guide her. This one would be tough, for that person she was to be with all day was none other then mister I hate you himself, Darien.  
  
Boy was the first day of school going to be wild. She had been to Abuzu once and almost got lost just trying to find Darien's classroom. But she didn't need to worry about school until tomorrow. Now she needed to find an available apartment. She needed to be in the abuzu area and not on campus. Also there had to be a nearby area that was easy access to her but no one other then her to store her Gundam Deathsythe. She looked at the local listing of apartment buildings for a two bedroom two bath apartment. Just her luck the there were two suitable apartments in the area but only one had an empty room. It was in the ritzy part of the district and close to the park in the area, it was called lifetime apartments. The name rang a bell but she could not place it, oh well none the less she had to get moved in.  
  
Moving in took the better part of the day for her, even with all of her enhancements as a pilot. At about 4 pm she was done moving in and had enough money to go grocery shopping and to go get a bite to eat. She left her third floor apartment, room 626, and headed for the nearest grocery store.  
  
Duo arrived at the grocery store just four blocks from her new residence after about 15 minutes of slow pace nostalgic walking. She arrived and got a cart. About halfway through her shopping she bumped into a man. Her was about five foot ten with calbot eyes and unruly deep dark brown hair.  
  
"I am truly sorry sir," she told the man.  
  
He just gave little "Hn." as his response and walked off.  
  
"Friendly guy ain't he." she mumbled to herself and walked over to the checkout.  
  
After getting the shopping done she walked another 5 blocks with her groceries over to the crown center. Once there she found a seat at the bar and placed her groceries on the floor next to her. This was the challenge, to see if she could act like she knew absolutely no one in the area. That was soon put to the test, as Andrew walked up to her.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" He asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yes, can you get me a double chocolate shake and a small curly fry please?" she asked him.  
  
"Coming right up," he told her heading for the back.  
  
'I guess that no one really remembers me. I wonder who I will see that doesn't know me, but I know them.' duo mussed. 'I am most certainly not Serena anymore. I am Duo Chritinare Maxwell.' she told herself. 'I am newly enrolled at abuzu high school and am in the eleventh grade at age 16. I have the knowledge of a college student of seven years, thanks to the enhancements. He he.'  
  
Duo giggled to herself at that last bit. Andrew set her things in front of her and then took off to the front doors with a broom.  
  
Time at the arcade passed slowly while duo sat there and pondered what she had gotten into and realized she liked it. She could be loud and talkative, no one knew her, she was smart, good looking, and she could do some serious damage with Deathscythe. That last one was the one she liked the most. After finishing her fries and drink, Duo decided to go for a round on the Sailor V game.  
  
Duo was in the last level when she heard Andrew say hi to some people after the doorbell rang. Duo beat the game and went back over the counter with her groceries only to see Darien and the girls. She sat in her seat and used her enhanced hearing to listen in on their little scout meeting. She wanted to know what it was like now that she never existed. She had been told, as was her brother, that they could no longer become the scout that protected the earth in their name. Only when they really needed it then they could. When that day came then they were through with the life they had and it would be back to the scouting. Their spell would be broken and the others would know. Right now though Duo was bound and determined for that not to happen.  
  
Duo listened intently.  
  
"Okay. So we have the dark lights after the earth now and the new war going on. This is going to be tough. We have to keep out of the mobile suit battles unless it is unavoidable. Also we need to get some more info on wither oz and the dark lights will tem up. If they do we will need to find some allies. That should cover most of the important emendate things." Mina said.  
  
"What about an update on our princess? According to the prophecy that ami fond on her computer, shouldn't she be in Japan by now?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well Darien and ami are in charge of finding her. What is the status?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well she is in Tokyo by the calculations of the computer on the moon and she should have blond hair and pooling blue eyes." Ami put in her bit.  
  
"And....." Mina prompted.  
  
"That was all that it could give us. Apparently there has been some magical interference and e couldn't get any more out of it. So that is all we have to go on." Darien said, looking at the table.  
  
"Well then meeting adjourned. Lets go home and get some sleep." Mina said getting up and leaving.  
  
That was all Duo needed to know. With Mina's parting words, she picked up her things and headed home.  
  
Back at her apartment complex, Duo got on the elevator and the doors were closing when she heard a male voice call for it to hold. She held her freed hands out to stop the doors from closing. When the man she held the door for came I she regretted it immediately, it was Darien.  
  
"Thank you miss..." he trailed off.  
  
"Maxwell." She supplied for him.  
  
"Maxwell. You must be new in the building. I am Darien Shields. Could you please press the button for the third floor?" he asked politely.  
  
"It is pressed. I live on that floor. My name is Duo Maxwell; I am new in the area. I am originally from America," she told him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. You must have moved into room 626. That has been vacant for a long time. Well I'll see you around duo." Darien said going into his home.  
  
"See you around," she said as he shut his door. That night duo pondered what would come next tomorrow.  
  
But tomorrow didn't come without it's one disturbance..................................   
  
At about one in the morning, Duo awoke with a start. Her mission link was going off like crazy. She got up and went over to her arm link.  
  
It read as follows:  
  
Duo, as you may be aware there are more gundams then your brother and yourself. You will be working with gundam code 01. Your 02. Your brother is 03. Go to point F6, B2 immediately to team up with 01. Then proceed to the abuzu district oz base. Do as earlier. Beware there are more then just mobile suits and civilian to worry about out there. Good luck. This will be your last official mission; the rest is up to you at your discretion.  
  
End transition.  
  
Duo was dressed in her black pants and black priest top in a flash and out the door putting her gun in her pocket. She raced down the stairs and out the doors.  
  
Unlucky for duo though, Darien had been unable to sleep and stood on the rooftop of the building. By the small light of the moon he caught duo's slender form darting for the back of the building. He watched with puzzlement as she proceeded to head into the woods out back with great haste. He lept off of the eight story building to land on a tree branch and race off into the darkness after her.  
  
Duo raced back into the forest to the spot where she knew she had hidden deathscythe. She thought that she was being followed for a while. She had a since for things of that nature and it bugged her that she would have to kill some innocent bystander just because they knew her secret. She stopped right in front of where her gundam lay hidden and listened, straining her ears to pick up any sound other then her own.  
  
Darien stopped right on the tree nearest duo and watched, as she just stood still listening. He tried not to make a sound but the tree betrayed him. With his weight on it the tree gave a soft but audible snap.  
  
Duo heard the snap and knew almost immediately that it was Darien. "I know your there." She said in iced and even tones. "Come out or I will be forced to do you harm."  
  
Darien lept form the tree to give his response to her when he was cut short by her soft cheery words.  
  
"Why were you following me?" she asked.  
  
"You sparked my curiosity and call it a hunk but I think that you are up to something," he told her.  
  
"Just out for a walk. Would you like to walk back with me?" She asked him politely.  
  
"Alright." He took her arm and they walked back together.  
  
Later that night Duo slipped out to Deathsythe and took off with out being spotted.  
  
Later that morning it was time for school.  
  
Darien sat down at his desk in the back of the room when the teacher came in to the classroom leaving the door wide open.  
  
''Good morning class. Today we have a new student from the United States. Mr. Shields, you have been asked to see her around for the day and help her if the need should arise. Everyone please give miss. Duo Christinare Maxwell a warm welcome. We also have a new male student and Andrew you are to help him. Everyone please also welcome Heero David Yuy," the teacher at the front of the room announced.  
  
Sure enough in came the happy flirtatious and ever cheery girl named Duo and the ever gloomy and quiet Heero.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' Darien mussed.  
  
LATER THAT DAY AT LUNCH   
  
Classes had gone nothing but well for our newbies and their escorts. Darien and Andrew even had the feeling that they weren't even needed but stuck around close anyway. Heero had not said anything all day and duo was constantly talking-to him. Some of the things she said made no since to the boys, but it seemed to make perfect since to Heero.  
  
Right now the boys didn't care, they were just happy it was lunch. That ment it was halfway through the day. But one thing bothered Darien, why did Duo do what she did last night. The four were sitting at a table, Heero on his ever trusty lap top, Duo chattering and hyper, and Andrew and Darien were talking with one another when three boys walked up to their table.  
  
"Can we sit with you?" a soft voice asked.  
  
At this Duo stopped all functions to look up at the boy who had asked. All Darien and Andrew saw was the three boys. Nothing very unusual. One of the three was tall, lean and had piercing green eyes. He had one eye covered by an odd hairstyle though. One of the other two was about three inches shorter then the first. He looked to be Chinese with black hair held in a single short ponytail. The one who spoke was just taller then the second boy with expressive blue eyes and strikingly blond hair.  
  
Duo looked like she was ready to be shipped off to the moon when she saw the third boy. She lept from the table and latched on to him. "Quatra!" She screamed into his poor ear.  
  
'There goes my chances with her,' Darien thought shacking his head.  
  
Duo looked at the other boys and then to Heero. She knew that the other gundam boys were bound to show up now that they knew that their main oz base was stationed in Tokyo, but there could be no mistake, these other two boys were they. Just for appearance duo questioned quatra. "Quat, who are you new friends?"  
  
"This is Trowa," he motioned to the first boy, "and this is WuFei." he motioned to the second.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." She told the boys. "Where are my manners, you don't even know me. My name is Duo and this is Heero, Darien, and Andrew." She let the greetings pass right over her head as she looked lovingly at her brother. "By the way, this is my brother, Quatra. Sorry for the confusion boys." she told Andrew and Darien.  
  
Lunch as well as the rest of the day went off with out a hitch. After school got out Andrew invited everyone to go to the arcade for a shake, his treat.  
  
At the arcade the boys and duo meet up with the sailor girls. It seemed to be going all right. Andrew was dating the blond one whom was identified as mina. The outer Senshi had apparently made them known, for Setsuna, Huruka, and Michru were there as well. For some reason or another the boy's seamed to hit it off with the girls and by the end of the night, Heero, Mr. I-have-no-feelings himself, seemed to have it for Setsuna of all people, WuFei seemed hard on for Raye, Ami looked like she and Trowa would hook up despite the small fact that she was allergic to love notes, and Quatra looked like he had fallen for the lovely goddess of thunder, Lita. Duo sighed, 'this is going to be a long life time.' she thought. For not only did the boys have crushes on the sailors, it seemed that Darien was slightly galling for her in this life as well.  
  
Back at the apartment things were not going to well. For one the other g-boys could hardly understand a girl, a 16-year-old girl, was piloting Deathsythe. But they got over it and got to bed shortly after getting to know one another a little bit.  
  
The rest of the year went as it was supposed to. Although destroying oz and ending the war didn't go hand in hand with the g-boys courting the sailor girls and Duo ignoring Darien's attempts to court her. The secret of the gundam pilots was still safe.  
  
The next year went on and now the g-boys and girl were engaged and the small incident with war trying to come about again over. The sailor scouts, minus the ever-knowing sailor Pluto, still had no idea who the gundam pilots were. Let alone that most of the girls were engaged to them. The boys knew about them being scouts thanks to Heero. He had found out when going over to Setsuna one day.  
  
None the less life was good.  
  
Life seamed to be going well for everyone. Everyone was out of college and had a job or was running some type of business.  
  
Setsuna and Heero-doctor and computer repair man.  
  
Raye and WuFei - priestess and preventer.  
  
Lita and Quatra - a cook and a waiter/owner.  
  
Trowa and Ami - circus performer and doctor.  
  
Darien-doctor.  
  
Duo - mechanical repair and medical specialist. Mostly just the repair jobs though.  
  
Time was good and duo saw the guys allot. Quatra was even asking lita to marry him. Duo was rather busy with work when the wars were over but as time went on she had more free time to just enjoy herself.  
  
One day in early may, duo was sitting just outside her office window reminiscing about the war and the day that they had to destroy their gundams. She chuckled at the thought of when Relena found out that Heero only had eyes for Setsuna. That was one of the funniest things that Duo had ever the pleasure to witness. She was silently sitting there and letting the wind play with her long chestnut brown bride when she heard the door to her office open. She didn't move from her place hoping the person would just leaver her be. Despite her wild and happy personality it was just good to be along sometimes. She heard the person drop something on her desk and then leave. Thinking it was some mail, and Duo loved mail when it was for her, she jumped up from her perch and went back into her office. On her desk was a little brown paper package. Duo was ecstatic. She had ordered a new part that she needed for the completion of her latest side job. She was in the middle of construction a mini operational model of her customized Deathsythe Hell. She picked up the package and ripped off the paper. After that she took out the pocketknife that she always kept in one of her large pockets of her black pants.  
  
Just as she was about to open the package the door flew open. Duo looked up to see Darien, Trowa, WuFei, Heero, and her brother standing in her door way. The crowd parted and Zechs came to the front to speak with her.  
  
"We need you for a mission. It is very urgent that you come right a way."  
  
To the point as he was duo had to wonder what had the preventer bringing out the part time men and women. "So what do we have on our hands? I mean you even have our favorite part time rookie out here." Duo was referring to Darien.  
  
"Excuse me. I am not just a rookie. How did you get on this team in the first place?" Darien retorted.  
  
"Classified information shields. Now lets get going. You all will be filled in on the way there." Zechs told them turning to walk out the door.  
  
The group followed out of Duo's office after Zechs. They got into the large black van-limo outside of her office and got comfortable.  
  
"So, Preventer Wind," duo dragged on Zechs' name, "what do we have that is calling us all out, not that I don't like the field."  
  
"Well Preventer Shinigami," Zechs shot back, " we have a code sg911 (sailor scouts and gundam necessary emergency.). You all know what that means. And it also means active duty until this is over. We have a ms6743 (mobile suit taken over by yuma.) and we called the sg911 in order to stop the fire wile it is small enough to control with out the risk of a sc99l (silver crystal save by hopeful true legend.)."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Quatra asked. "How are we going to deal with all of this?"  
  
"Let alone how are we going to contact the former gundam pilots and get them to help us?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well under the stance of a sg911, the information that you, Darien need is classified, but is necessary for you on this mission." WuFei, a full time preventer, replied.  
  
"Like what? We need to get to work finding all the gundams and getting them new suits." he shot at WuFei.  
  
"To you we are no where near prepared, but we know better. Exact replicas of the custom gundams have been finished for over a month and in top condition thanks to their pilots. We have the gundam pilots with us and the sailor scouts minus the great tuxedo mask at the base awaiting our arrival to get things under way." Zechs said. "Now Darien, or should I say Tuxedo Mask, have I covered it all, or do you wish for further information that you believe will help?"  
  
"Who are the pilots, since they seem to have knowledge to share on my companions and I?" He quipped at Zechs.  
  
"I am Heero Yuy, original name unknown to even me, pilot of the Custom Wing Zero Gundam and I am the one responsible for all the dirt on you all." He told Darien. "I am also called Preventer Zero."  
  
Darien's mouth fell wide open. His code name is Preventer Rose. (Appropriate ne?)  
  
"I am WuFei Chang, pilot for Alton Custom, and am also called Preventer Dragon."  
  
"I am Trowa Barton, originally called Noname, pilot of Heavyarms Custom, and also called Preventer Acro."  
  
"I am Quatra Maxwell, original name is my secret, pilot of Sandrock Custom, and also known as Preventer Sun."  
  
Darien interrupted. "So where is the other guy? Are we going to pick him up or something?"  
  
"Open mouth and insert foot rookie." Duo cut him short on his questioning.  
  
"And why is that Preventer Shinigami?" Darien drawled out her name.  
  
"Because, Preventer R o s e," she dragged out his name, "I am Duo Maxwell, sister to Quatra, original name is my secret to keep, pilot of Deathsythe Hell Custom, and also known as Preventer Shinigami." She sure shot him down.  
  
Darien stared at her and then began to laugh very mockingly. "You cannot be serious. You, a little girl, only what? 18-19 years old, cannot defend herself for her own life, a gundam pilot. Not only that but the loudest, yet stealthiest of them all. No way."  
  
"Yes way and if you don't want me to pull the trigger on this gun, then I suggest that you believe it and except it. I may be a girl, but I am a good fighter and your senior officer. Don't push me, or the world will be out on masked super hero. Got me?" She responded, gun level with his head and her finger on the trigger.  
  
"Understood. Now I can see how you were a pilot. Man you're as good as the boys."  
  
"Thanks, now lets get this over with." She replied just as the doors opened to let them out at the base.  
  
AT THE BASE   
  
"I am not happy here. How did these people find out about us and why are we told that it is classified when it is on us?" Mars ranted, tossing a flame in her hands.  
  
"Calm down. I know you will all get your answers soon." Pluto said.  
  
"Don't give us that bull, Pluto. We want to know now and get this all over with." Jupiter argued.  
  
"If you all would clam yourselves, you will get your answers." came Zechs' voice from the doorway.  
  
The group filed into the large briefing room and sat down with their respected parties.  
  
"Here is the deal. Apparently the last of the dark lights has formed up with some Mobil suites and we need your help as you do ours in this final battle. As a preventer it is our jobs to stop any threat on Earth's peace and now that the ms are involved it is a direct threat if not dealt with properly." Zechs informed them, leaning back min his high back leather chair.  
  
"So we're here because you think that kiryusahning has brought ms into a magical fight." Uranus reasoned.  
  
"No." Heero said flatly.  
  
"We say this because we have proof of it." Trowa stated.  
  
"What proof?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Classified tapes." WuFei told her.  
  
"Then we don't buy it." Mars told her boyfriend.  
  
"Ask Pluto if you don't buy it, Mars." Duo shot.  
  
Mars looked over at Pluto who just smiled that enigmatic smile of her that said I know all. Mars hated that look, she knew that something was going to happen and Pluto would never tell as always.  
  
"They are right. We need to join forces if we hope to be victorious." Pluto told the scouts.  
  
"Then let's get cracking on our plan." Zechs said pulling out a few dry erase pens.  
  
THE BATTLE FIELD   
  
Duo looked around like she was just having a calm walk. The enemy should fall for the bait.  
  
The plan was for Duo and Mina to walk around in the park separately until kairyusahning came out into the opening. They were planning on an all out battle to the end. Hopefully it was the end of kairyusahning and not the sailors and gundams. When Kairyusahning came out into the open the others would come out from hiding to start the assault. Mina and Duo would then get into their respective positions and join the fray.  
  
Duo and mina had split up at the last fork in the path and it had gotten rather dull without someone to talk to. Duo was about to turn the bend when she stopped. She put a hand on the tree next to her and hit the ground, hard on her knees. Her breathing escalated and her heart was pounding like there was a set beat and it was 90 mph right now. She had no clue what was going on.  
  
"So, you, my young and beautiful girl, are my new target." She barely heard Kairyusahning laughing at her. "So lets see what is on your mind shall we."  
  
With that he magically dove into her mind. Duo held back a scream as the pain of the spell hit her and instead she jammed down the emergency button she had with her that notified all of the other gundams that she was in distress.  
  
"I think I can use you. You're strong willed and have great power. Come to me, Duo Maxwell." Kairyusahning took Duo by the hand and she disappeared with him.  
  
(An: Ya I know I took a big unexpected twist, but all will be alright in the end, I promise. so no throwing things at me, ne? object whizzes by bunny's head I said NO! please?)  
  
The gundam boys got to the spot of the distress call to find that Duo was gone, but the sign of her presence was still heavy in the area.  
  
"Heero, do you have a lock on her tracer?" Quatra asked worriedly as the sailor scouts walked up to meat them.  
  
"No." he said flatly with a slight trace of tears in his eyes.  
  
Duo had been his first real friend and if he hadn't found love with Setsuna then he would have fallen for her. He wouldn't deny himself the fact that he cared more then he should for the little braided girl. Hey, now that Setsuna and him were history, maybe he had a chance with her. Darien still had not made any way with her. But getting back to the task at hand. Right now they had to concentrate on finding her because if he couldn't even lock on to her then they had a major problem.  
  
"So now what, mister preventer?" Mars quipped at the young boy.  
  
"I do not know." For some reason or another Heero was at a loss. His emotions were raging with the thirst for revenge and he was agreeing that he could feel such an intense emotion.  
  
"Try dying. I heard it could be the adventure of your short life." Kairyusahning shouted looking down on the small-assembled group.  
  
"What did you do with her?" Heero seethed.  
  
"What ever do you mean Heero? Oh yes, you mean Duo. The spirited young girl with a thing for you and a loud and strong will power. She is with me." He shot at the angered pilot.  
  
"Give her back." Heero said.  
  
The others looked at Heero in amazement. He had never sounded so agree or passionate about something before, even when he and Setsuna were together.  
  
"Give me back my sister!" Quatra yelled up at him.  
  
"Duo, darling, would you come and greet our guests?" Kairyusahning called behind him.  
  
A figured began to come out from the shadows behind Kairyusahning. It was Duo, only not. Her usually braided hair was let lose and black and clear diamonds were weaved into it. In place of her usual priest ensemble was a slinky black dress that left little to the imagination. It was low cut in the front and almost down to her tailbone in the back; it was down to her feet in length but had a slit up both sides that ran up slightly higher then mid-thigh. Delicate black glass high-heals was on her small feet. Her once laughing and happy eyes were replaced with lifeless, brainwashed and emotionless violet-blue ones.  
  
"Well, if you want her back you will have to go through me."  
  
With Kairyusahning last taunt the battle got under way, with Duo seated in a tree like a prize waiting to be claimed. The scouts and the gundam boys were loosing their ground fast though.  
  
Heero got away from the battle and shimmied up the tree to Duo. "I am sorry about this and it is kind of okay since he said that you had a thing for me and I need you to help in this fight. Dang Quatra and his ideas, he just needs you up and back to normal" Heero sighed and leaned in toward Duo. 'Here goes nothing.' he thought. With that last though Heero kissed Duo square on the lips.  
  
Duo was stiff for a few moments before she responded fully to the kiss. Her tongue began to roam in his mouth and Heero thought he was dreaming. The kiss cut off and they stared at one another.  
  
"Heero, what happened, where am I?" Duo asked in confusion. Then she looked down at herself. "More importantly, Hee-chan, why am I wearing this ridiculous dress and my hair has stones in it?"  
  
"No time to chat, Duo-chan, but your brother said that her really needed you." He told her.  
  
"Thank you Hee-chan. I love you."  
  
Heero blushed. "I love you too, now go."  
  
Duo jumped down from the tree with the grace of a floating angel and ran to aid her brother.  
  
"I take it that our time has come and I must face the music, ne?" she asked him.  
  
"Sorry sis, but ya we need to do this or every thing we have done so far are lost."  
  
"Ok." she told him and then turned her attention to Kairyusahning. "Hey, tall gruesome and ill-tempered. Have you got it coming for that last little stunt?" She yelled up at him.  
  
"How is that little Duo?" He mocked her.  
  
"Shut-up and you'll find out." she snapped at him.  
  
Duo took Quatra's hands and began to hum in a high melodic tone. The humming sounded over the group and it sounded like high peaceful bells on a summer day. White magic fell from the sky and bathed the two in warm and loving light. Quatra closed his eyes and began to hum the base line to her melody. His tone was like a deep baritone, rich and vibrant, beautiful with his sisters high one. Passionate red magic sprang from the earth and rapped the two in a solid blanket of red magic.  
  
A great power serge emitted from the ball of magic and it all dispersed in a flash whipping through out the group and washed over them with the since that everything will turn out alright.  
  
The magic dispelled and left the group in wonder and shock at the returning memories that had been whipped from their minds long ago. Where Quatra and Duo once stood now Prince Raku of the sun was standing with his younger sister, Serenity, looking up with anger and annoyance at Kairyusahning.  
  
"Your time is up! I have my power back and your gona pay for making me give up what I had, I was happy. By the power of my birth right, I will punish you with the light of my mother moon!" Her golden crescent moon flared to life and her eyes were back to their shining blue piercing right through Kairyusahning.  
  
"You did this to my sister and we all would have lived nice lives, but you got us into it all. You will die for this. May the fires of my father sun burn you to dust." Instead of the moon symbol like last time, a blazing sun symbol adorned his brow.  
  
"Ready sis."  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Super," Raku yelled out.  
  
"Sibling cross," Serenity supplied.  
  
"Destruction!" the two yelled.  
  
Lights of silver, white, red, and orange power shot straight for Kairyusahning. He tried in vain to get out of the way of the blast, but was hit by the huge serge of planetary energy. His dieing screams echoed into the dark night air like the howl of dieing wolves on a cold December night.  
  
The power died down and Raku and Serena sat on the ground breathing heavily and eyes closed. Serena rolled over onto her back and her blond hair, unbound spread all around her like a halo. Her eyes opened and her shining blue eyes looked at the clear night sky. Everyone crowded around the two in worry and curiosity.  
  
"Mission complete." Serena heaved out to Zechs.  
  
"I can tell that." he just grinned at her.  
  
"Duo??" Heero questioned. His mind was in a spin, his best friend and new admitted love was someone other then he thought she was.  
  
"Heero. Oh, thank saleen your still okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you in this." She got up and gave him a chaste kiss on the check before hugging him and snuggling deep into his chest.  
  
"Usako?" Darien's voice penetrated her little heaven on earth  
  
"No, Darien." Her tone iced over almost instantly.  
  
"What about destiny Sere. You just got back, we need all the info." Jupiter said.  
  
"Ya, meatballs for brains, what has been going on?" Raye gave her a cross look.  
  
"It's no use. There is nothing left between them and she moved on. We did this, we caused this to happen." Venus looked down at the ground in shame as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"We're all sorry. Heero, I saw that she would have a better future with you then she would with Darien. She was miserable because she was being used and with you, Heero, she had true love and happiness. The future is what you make it. Keep that in mind." Pluto turned to Darien," and Darien, if you so chose as to interfere with Serenity and Heero, then you will feel my power. Your future is still bright, but not with her. I know what you have thought about her, don't try to hide it. You think she would be an easy wife for you to play with when you please. So don't even give me the innocent, I-have-no-clue-what-you're-talking-about look. This is all final and the future will be bright." she paused and gave them all looks, like they were kids caught with their hands caught in the cookie jar. "And you all will stay out of Heero and Serenity's business. Got me?"  
  
The scouts nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good. Now can we go back to preventer head quarters and finish our night out." Pluto turned to the stunned Zechs.  
  
Zechs turned and motioned to the gundams and the cars. "Right this way mil' lady Pluto."  
  
BACK AT THE PREVENTER HEAD QUARTERS   
  
The group sat in a big conference room filling out paper work quietly. Serenity was asleep against Heero though and was officially excused from any paper work she would need to fill out, as Lady Une would fill them out.  
  
After the paper work they were all given quarters to spend the night. Darien was put in a room with Pluto so she could keep an eye on him. Heero and serenity were in a room, Lita and Quatra, Raye and WuFei, Ami and Trowa, and then Huruka and Michru.  
  
In the morning, Heero and serenity were first up with Setsuna and Darien.  
  
"Good morning Serenity." Setsuna greeted.  
  
"Good morning Setsuna, Darien. I would prefer if you called me Duo still though. I just want to stick with the one thing that has brought happiness into my life. With out this name sake, I would not have met Heero." Duo gave her lover a loving look.  
  
"Alright Duo." Setsuna said and sat down. "And by the way, don't die your hair back to that chestnut brown. He may love the braid, but he loves your natural hair color."  
  
Heero blushed a deep crimson. Over the past few years the emotionless soldier had melted mostly away to reveal a kind and gentle person.  
  
"I hope you're ready to field questions today, Preventer Shinigami. There're going to be a lot of them." Darien interjected between sips of pitch-black coffee.  
  
"Well' Preventer Rose, I will answer questions at my own discretion, thank you." Duo told him. Darien was being rather cold and he deserved the smart comment she made to him. "By the way, don't expect me to answer all of the questions, you people are the ones who had forced me out in thee first place."  
  
LATER THAT MORNING   
  
"As you all know by now, I am Princess Serenity the third of the moon kingdom. About two years ago I was forced out of the sailor scouts and my true love, or what I believed to be my true love, dumped me. I left the scouts for my brother and a better life. I became Duo and my brother became Quatra. After that the rest is pretty self explanatory." Duo told the group seated in front of her.  
  
"Elaborate none the less, please." Ami said, wanting all of the details.  
  
"It all started the night you guys exiled me from the scouts................."  
  
YEARS LATER   
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" came a whale from down the moon palace halls. "Uncle Raku and David are picking on me."  
  
King Heero turned around to see little Serenity Duo Yuy the fourth running at him and his lovely queen.  
  
Things were peaceful, even with children.  
  
THE END   
  
An: Crystal Tokyo dose come to pass, and it turns out that Setsuna and Darien are Rini's parents. All of the g-boys got married to their sailor sweethearts and live happily ever after with their kids. I know I twisted things around a lot but I was in one of my moods where I just wanted to write something. I got the idea of Heero and Serena getting together from some other crossover fictions that I have read summaries on. This story is mine, but sadly the characters are not. That is all I have for you for now, please read my other works.  
  
The Girl Renegades of the Planets Harry Potter/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
I love writing this stuff and I hope you enjoyed this while it lasted. Later,  
  
little moonbunny 


End file.
